saying I do to my enemy
by heartdraconis19361
Summary: The Gods and their kids are tired of the rivalry between Poseidon and Athena. So, Zeus gave them punishment much worse than sent to Tartarus. Both of them will have to get married in two weeks. How their kids especially Percy and Annabeth react? Could love will be blossom from the marriage. Mainly Pothena and Hesprodhite and minor pothrite, posally, percabeth, Hasephone.
1. the day we get too much surprised

**No matter how much I wanted to own Percy Jackson and the Olympian series,it belong to Rick Riordan.**

**Synopsis:-**

**The Gods and their kids are tired of the rivalry between Poseidon and Athena. So, Zeus gave them punishment much worse than sent to Tartarus. Both of them will have to get married in two weeks. How their kids especially Percy and Annabeth react? Could love will be blossom from the marriage. Mainly Pothena and Hesprodhite and minor pothrite, posally, percabeth, Hasephone.**

**To be honest this is my first fanfic. So please be nice. Supportive comments are welcome. I just love Poseidon to get hooked up with Athena and Aphrodite stop cheating on Hepheatus. I mean that dude is nice if only his wife did not cheat on him. And if there are lots of spelling mistakes, I'm so sorry because English is not my native language.**

_**Chapter 1: The day we get too much surprises **_

THIRD POV

In a messy full of electronic workshop, stood a figure who is busy making brand new dove automaton for his beloved wife. He had quiet muscular body, quiet attractive even with the scar on his face (Hera's fault. Hepheatus used to be ugly but somehow develop into a freakin good looking god after few millennia. Others god seem to not notice it since his face always covered with grease ) , shoulder length hair and slightly limping. He is the one and only Hepheatus, God Of forge, fire and invention .Before I get start, the Greek gods are actually real. They currently living at America since America is the new heart of west. And if you people are good in Greek mythology, you must be wondering why in the name of hades Hepheatus making automaton for his wife, Aphrodite, who cheated on him with his brother, Ares, who is not so attractive, jerk with major attitude problem and intelligence level as big as a microscope( some rumoured that it actually much lower than that)

For unknown reason, Aphrodite and Ares broke up (which make Hepheatus happy of course). But Aphrodite quiet sad and having mental breakdown about it. What makes it much weird is Ares do want to reconcile with her and try tons of way to get her back but Aphrodite still say no. She said she had enough of it. She even said she can't believe she fall for all those false love. She even swore on Styx to never date Ares again. But that doesn't change the fact she is freaking sad because of it .So Hepheatus decided to make this automaton to cheer her up .

Suddenly, song One Thing by One Direction was heard from his Samsung Note. He adds a little bit of decoration and finishing touch before he wipes his hand and fetching his Note. It was message from Zeus.

HEPEATATUS POV

At last, my new baby is finish and working to. I really hope Aphrodite love it. Who know it can wipe the frown out from her face, right?

_I've try to play it cool_

_But when I'm looking at you_

_I can't ever be brave_

_Cause you make my heart brake_

Wow great timing to send a message. Never expect god of forge to like one direction right? But their song is great and meaningful unlike some superstar named Justin Bieber (**No offends Bliebers**)

**Meeting at Olympus at 6.00 P.M. If you want to taste my master bolt, you are welcome to miss this meeting.**

**FROM:-King Of Theater**

"Seriously dad, Do you need to add the dramatic flare in your message?". All I can do is shake my heads with his attics

"Oh crap, it's 5.30 already. Man, I'm so messy right now".

Usually, I never bother to clean up because:-

1. It annoys the hell of Hera.

2. Usually, I always continued to invent of finish my stuff after that.

But since I don't have any work to do after the meeting and I want to look good for Aphrodite. Basicly, it's like killing two hellhound with one arrow right ? So I teleported to my bathroom and take a shower.

After I finished my shower I went to my wardrobe to pick my casual outfit. So I end up with short sleeve white shirt that has fire in the middle of it and wrote _fire is my blood. That's why I'm hot_ across it and three quarter, black, trouser. Usually, I tied my hair since it will disturb me when I'm working but since I'm not doing anything after this so I decided to let it go and ruffle it. Then when I take a look at the time, it's already 6.15 PM

"Crap, I'm late."

So I take the automaton that I already put in box and warp it and flash to the throne room

"Sorry everyone. I know I'm late" I said as soon as I landed at the throne room.

What make the scene weird is that almost everyone is gawking at me except for Poseidon and Athena. Poseidon has this dreamy face which I conclude he is daydreaming and Athena, my favourite little sister whom help me sometimes with my work smile and nod as if she approve of my outfit which make me wonder since when she became a fashion expert. I thought that was Aphrodite job.

'It is still her job brother. But I must say you did clean up good' said Athena in my brain.

'Damn it. Thena, can you explain again why you like to invade the privacy of my thought?' I asked her

'Easy. Your brain is full of informative thing unlike my other brothers. And there is no way I want to invade father thought. I lived in it for twenty years. I know Hades will torturing me in his head. And don't you dare suggest for me to invade Fish breath brain. I don't want to get tangle with kelp '

'Whatever Thena. Now will you please get out from my brain.'

Sometime Thena can be such a baby. So after they recover from the shock that I gave them, literally, the meeting is started. It is of course about the stupid great prophecy . Poor Poseidon, his son is the child of the prophecy. No wonder he seem sad and daydream a lot. Maybe he is thinking about his son. But to be honest, he does daydream a lot nowadays.

"So, we all agreed that the child of prophecy is Perseus Jackson? " asked Zeus.

"The prophecy does leading towards him much more. Besides, your's and mine daughter are the members of Hunters of Artemis (**Bianca is still alive. Percy managed to destroy Talos which impressed Hepheatus of course**.). Nico clearly isn't the child because he is literally younger than Perce which he is very glad to not have that responsibility. But he did say he felt sorry for him thought. "said Hades boringly .

"Hades, how did you know that Nico felt happy to not have the responsibility on him and why you called the sea spawn Perce?" Asked Athena. Well, we can't blame her for being such a curios cat or in her case, owl thought.

"To answer your first question, it is because we hang out a lot and having family bonding time when we're not fighting Minos and his minions. Just because I'm the God of Underworld, doesn't mean I can't be a loving parent unlike most of you" said Hades smugly.

I swear most of us except Poseidon, Artemis, Hera, Dionysus and me felt ashamed of Hades statement. Poseidon doesn't look like it because he is daydreaming. Artemis and my oh-so-lovely-mother doesn't have any child. Dionysus spent time with them at the camp and I do bond with them secretly.

"Besides that, both of us always hang out with Perce and Poseidon. Even Triton and Tyson joined us sometimes since Poseidon doesn't want to leave them out. We even befriend with Percy family." add Hades with little smirk. Then he face palm himself. "Oh crap, I need to get Sally blue cookie recipe after this meeting. Thanks Athena for asking me that question. I already forgot that Persephone want Sally's blue cooking recipe. Maybe I can persuade her to change it colour to black thought. Well as long as it still taste good, I'm sure Nico and I will love it anyway" ramble Hades happily

I don't think a little shocked is the right word. Everyone except Poseidon was to shock with it and literally had their jaw on floor except for Apollo who got his jaw on floor after he fall from his throne. Not only he in good term with his wife who used to hate him for kidnapping her and force her to marry him (which makes me to admire him of course since my relationship with Aphrodite still bad. Man, I need to ask him how he managed to be in good term with his wife) he also a loving father and manage to socialize with a family of mortals who is his brother ex-girlfriend family.

Now I can understand why Poseidon is quiet close with Hades like true siblings nowadays unlike when he is with Zeus, why he love Sally Jackson so much and where Percy got his amazing personality. I must admit Sally Jackson is no ordinary mortal since she is not only manage to get in Hades good side, she even become his friend and that say a lot. From what I've heard, she is freaking nice , cool, wonderful and lots of other stuff. Well basicly, like her own son, she's rock.

So after they recover from another shocked, we continued our meeting. Man if there is another shocking news like Aphrodite announce her love to me or Artemis fall in love or Ares is gay, Zeus might decree to make this day as the most shocking day in history.

"Now, we should discuss the main problem"

Wow Zeus, you have droning for an hour and now you want to start on the main issue. No wonder Poseidon and Hades sleep or day dream during the meeting. Oh, you must be wondering why Hades is present and Olympians meeting right? The answer is Zeus is so freaking happy when he get his lightning bolt that he spare Percy's life and gave him a wish. So, Percy asked him to give Hades a seat in Olympian council. I think he does mention something about how Hades felt left out from his siblings and all other stuff. Even though he wasn't happy with his wish, but he accepted it. To balance it, he asked Hestia to join now the council. Now the Olympian council consist of fourteen gods and goddess.

I personally respect that kid. He has such a big heart. What I'm so sure is my wife will not cheat on me with him because she just in love with Percy relationship with Annabeth. To be honest, it is crystal clear he just freaking in love with her and she also reciprocate his feelings. Man he surely his father's son. Oblivious about feelings .I just hope he didn't do what Poseidon do to make Amphitrite confessed her feelings.

"The issue had occurred nearly four thousand years. I overlooked it because I thought the issue will dissolve with time but now it seems to never reach the end. I heard and received lots of comment not only from us Gods, but also our children about the rivalry between Poseidon and Athena".

Most Olympian just nodded their heads except Tina and Poseidon. Wow dad, the stupid childish argument had occurred about four thousand year and now you want take action. Such a great ruler you are

"I'm sorry father. Did you just say people complaining about me and that idiotic plankton brain," said Tina with pissed look on her face. Poseidon however still daydream which shocked the Olympians since they expect Tina to be drench in water already. Wow he really in very deep thought because no matter how much he day dream in meetings, he always manage to fight back on Athena since he manage to make half of his brain stay alert like dolphin but now he completely lost in his thought. Then we heard loud snore came from him. We look at him curiously and weird since he manage to sleep with eyes open. It also looked funny thought.

Since Dad is an arrogant, bitchy dude that love extravagant thing, he want every people to respect him which mean listen to him. He always get angry when he saw either one of us not paying him any attention when he's talk especially on Hades and Poseidon since they always don't give damn on what Dad said. I swear they were twins if they have the same skin complexion and same eye colour.

So a very pissed dad zapped Poseidon using his master bolt. It awaked Poseidon but he looks like he want to kill dad and feed him to echidna or worse, gave him to Grandpa Kronos to eat which is the worse experience next to Tartarus,( Demeter told me).Dad should thanked The Fates since Poseidon didn't attack him for waking him up in very painful way.

"What in the name of Tartarus do you zap me with your lightning bolt, you stupid idiot" said Poseidon coldly with cold glare. Yup, he gathered all the strength in him to not attack him. Poseidon looked so scary even if he looked like a crazy Albert Einstein on vacation right now. Apparently, he so close to Hades that he learnt the scary death glare that Hades gave when he was pissed.

However before Zeus say anything, Thena muttered something that cause the stupid argument to start

"Serve you right for sleeping in meeting .Stupid Coral head" mutter Thena with slightly smirked

"What did you say, Owl Face?" hissed Poseidon

"I said, SERVE YOU RIGHT STUPID CORAL HEAD" screamed Athena.

And then the screaming contest between Poseidon and Tina begin. The other Olympians looked so annoyed except for Aphrodite which is weird because she looked so excited which is good for me since those two could cheer her up even if their argument did not seem legit. The thing that I definitely know about my wife are she only excited when she spot good looking gods or mortal, she spot potential couple and currently brainstorming her brain to make them to gather or she is going to have shagging session. I really wish she excited about the second option (**which she is. She has been crazy about their relationship since they start fighting**) . I'm sure going to get sad and depressed if she start to like Poseidon.

Dad looked like he is having major migraine and pissed. Then a lightning struck between Poseidon and Tina (they get down from their throne when they fight).

"ENOUGH! I'm so sick of your stupid bickering. You know what? This stupid rivalry has to stop now. So I, Zeus, Gods of the Sky, Lightning and Justice, King of Gods declare that Poseidon and Athena to be married. Those who agreed, raised your hand."

Most Olympians except for Poseidon, Thena, Hades and me raised their hand. I'm surprised Hestia raised her hand since Poseidon is her favourite bother. Then Thena and Poseidon speak, well literally screamed to Dad. They screamed to each other saying why they shoudn't marry each other

"There is no way I'm going marry Owl Face. She's pained in the ass" screamed Poseidon

"Huh, I rather marry Bessie (the ophiotaurus that Percy save in Titans curse) than marrying you, Coral Brain" screamed Tina

And then Dad screamed to them and the screaming contest start again and getting much worse when Hera and Hades interfere the argument. The argument not only cause us to get angry but the earth also felt it. Seriously, they act like six year old kindergarten kid. The stupid argument need to stop and I'm gonna stop it.

"CAN YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP." I screamed while throwing fireball to them.

All Olympians look so shocked since I don't get angry and throw tantrum for daily occasion. That is dad and Ares job. Usually, I don't give a damn of what happen but if you are in my situation, you also what to slash their gut and throw it in fire. My breathing starting to slow down as I regained my calmness.

"Look, I don't care if you want to punish Poseidon and Thena for their stupid and childish rivalry but I'm not agree if you want to marry both of them" I said to dad calmly.

"Agree with you Heppy" said Tina. I just flash a smile to her.

"Why you don't want them to get married my son" said Hera my oh-so-loving-mother to me. Man, she make me want to puke when she called me 'my son'.

"Do you want Tina to suffer like me. To live in a loveless marriage. If a god who married to goddess of love can suffer a loveless marriage life, there is no doubt if other god or goddess can suffer it to." I said to Zeus. Whether my eyes are making wrong images or I really saw Aphrodite look hurt.

"But that is the best punishment for them" said dad. Seriously, I think they are crazy.

"Seriously dad, this is Thena's and Poseidon's live. I get it if you hate Poseidon much but don't you think about Thena's feeling. You really want Thena to live in misery for eternity? For the love of Us, She's you daughter dad." I said while shaking my heads..

"It is for the best Hepheatus" said Zeus

"Oh please dad, says who ?" I said.

"Said us." Three voices speaks unison was heard. Three of them look like old grandmother who knitting until you die. Yep they are the three and the only Fates.

"What?" All Olympians look dumbfounded.

"In fortnight, Poseidon and Athena will be married and the new law will be established "said the Fates in unison. Then they teleport to Chaos know where.

All Olympians except dad look dumbfounded when the fates mention the new law.

"What is the new law Zeus?" hissed Poseidon with cold glare. Looks like his patience quota will be overload anytime soon

"The new law is the gods and goddess already married, they have to live with their respective spouse and live in their husband palace. So Aphrodite, packed your bags. You're going to live with your husband for eternity."

All of us expect Poseidon and Aphrodite to screamed and argue about the new law. As expected, Poseidon tried to punched dad but he was stop by Hades. However, Aphrodite's answer is not what they expected for

"Okay " Said Aphrodite clamly.

"All right. Meeting dismissed" announce dad

We teleport to our respective home look so shocked and surprised with the meetings outcome. Well today is the most shocking day in our history.

Then, I realised something. I forgot to give Aphrodite my gift. Well I better go to her castle right now.

**So readers, please review my story. Give your own opinion on later chapter.**


	2. Triton get shocked on his birthday

**No matter how much I wanted to own Percy Jackson and the Olympian series, it belong to Rick Riordan.**

**This chapter is flashback on previous chapter. It occurs on same day but early in the day before the meeting. This is what happen earlier**

_**Chapter 2:- Crown Prince of Sea get shocked on his 1000th birthday **_

THIRD POV

The city of Atlantis is in celebration. The national flag of the city has been hung in every corner of the city. It is celebration for Triton, the Prince of sea annual birthday. It also extra special since today is his 1000th years old birthday party. The citizen of Atlantis is in joy for their prince has reach a millennia of his life, Poseidon just stood at the windows of his castle watching the city look so sad. Yes, he is very happy that his son has reach a millennia of his life but today is also the day he lost his wife, Amphitrite forever. He wake up and go to Triton room to wake him up. After all, a birthday god shouldn't be late for his birthday parties.

POSEIDON POV

"Triton", Poseidon shaking his son. "Wake up, Triton" said Poseidon while shaking his son much more harder (He is the earth shaker. If he can shake the earth, shaking his son will be piece of cake)

"Umm,, what is it father ?are we getting attack? Did Adrianne cause some trouble again ? " said Triton with wide eye and anxiously while searching for his word to attack the-oh-so-call-enemies. I think I have shaking him a little too much because he went searching for his weapon frantically around his room..

To be honest, I had to use all my will power to not ROFLing while watching him waking up because he didn't realise his sword is on his table while he was searching it like mad man on the small drawer next to his bed and he bump his head on one of the pillars of his four –poster king sized bed and crash the wall because his eyes were accidently covered by his shirt because he is in rush to find his sword while it is actually save on his coffee table near the couch and bean bags pillow in front of his bed.

Sadly, I can't hold myself any longer, so I had been laughing like Dionysus drank his level of margarita.

"Hahahahahahaha.. Oh my Chaos,. Hahahahaha" I said while rolling of the floor, laughing.

"Fffaaaatttttthhhhhhheeeeeerrrrr" whine Triton like a girl. Seriously, Triton can be a sassy girl.

So after laughing for 30 minute, I stop because my son had pouted his lips and sulking. Really matured right? Lived for a millennia but still act like a baby. Who would have thought the serious, workaholic Prince of the Sea that has cold demeanour is actually a sensitive, bubbly, clumsy, funny and not to mention sulky.

"I'm sorry son. But your attic is just so funny" I said after laughing.

"Hummph. You should be grateful father that today is my birthday. Therefore, I'm quite forgiving and I forgive you for laughing at me if only you have a gift for me" said Triton.

"Well, I don't have any gift except this". I hand Triton a silver chained locket that have tiny room inside it and a box. Triton seem surprised with that give.

"This locket and the box belonged to your mother. She said to give you this gift when you are 1000 years old. " I said to Triton.

Tears start to form on his eyes. See, Amphitrite faded away on Triton first birthday. Turns out she was stabbed by Kronos (A.K.A. EVIL PARANOIA Titan who happens to be my father) scythe. I found out that EVIL GIT put Olympian poison on the scythe. On that time, we only know that the poison is freaking fatal to mortal but not to gods. A drop of it and you will die in painful way in 30 minutes. Since Amphitrite is not immortal on that time , we immediately gave her immortality as soon as the war is over. We thought the poison effect will be gone when we turn a mortal to immortal but I was wrong. The poison will affect the mortal even if they were given immortality. The difference is if the effect will be long term effect.

" Thank you father. I'll promise you I will take care of it" said Triton while hugging me.

"So my son, what is your plan for today?" I asked Triton.

"Well for one, a birthday party of course. It's not every day I have reach a millennia you know. It is a big party and I wish all citizen of Atlantis to be invited to this party. The most important is I want my brothers, my crazy demigod and hunters cousin, Uncle Hades, Aunt Persephone and the Blofis couple to attend my party which mean you got to bless them with ability to breath underwater and withstand the pressure and a day off if it is okay with you dad." Said Triton in one breath.

He reminded me of my late queen who always talk so fast when she is scared and nervous.

"It's that all your wish Triton?" I asked Triton. Somehow I knew Triton has something else to ask.

"If it is okay with you dad, can we go to see mom and talk about you and her?", asked Triton timidly as if he afraid that I will be to pissed if he asked about his mother..

You see, Amphitrite, new queen and marriage is the most sensitive issue for me. Well, Amphitrite is my late wife and also my first love. I love her so dearly that I'm so destroyed after she died. The only thing that kept me in check is my little Triton. He is the reason for me to live at that time.

Since, Amphi passed away, the Atlantean council tried their hardest to prevent me from self-destruction. They suggest that I should find a new queen and get married. Because of that I release my anger on them since I felt that no one can replace Amphitrite. Even thought, they didn't say anything about it after that incident, they still hope that I will find a new queen and move on.

Their wish nearly came true after I've met Sally but then again, Sally said life as a queen of sea isn't meant for her. I was so sad but I accepted it. We broke up but agreed to be friend like before we were dating. I was so sad and depressed. So, I dealt it with working my ass out and watching my demigod child grow afar.

"Eat your breakfast and clean yourself first. Then meet me at throne room," I said calmly to my son. I think it's time for him to know about the real truth about his mother and mine relationship.

Triton face lit up. He teleport himself to bathroom. After that, I walked out of his room and went to the throne room (I like to walks sometimes. It is fun and relaxing). I walk passed the great hall and saw the photo (Hepheatus has invented the camera already) of my family. I was standing on the right side while Amphi standing on my left side, holding baby Triton. Both of us look at Baby Triton with smile on our face. I still remember that day. Every member of Olympian Council including Athena came to my palace to see baby Triton. Apollo brought his camera and take everyone picture on that day for his collection of course. This photo is the only photo of that day that Apollo ever gave. Tears fell from my eyes. Oh how I missed Amphitrite deeply.

After wiping my tears, I teleport to the throne room because I will be late if I walked. Then, Triton teleport himself inside throne room.

"Excited for today Triton?" I said

"Yeah." Answer Triton shortly. Then we teleport to Amphitrite memorial. The memorial is a temple for Amphitrite. The surrounding is full of Amphitrite favourite flower. Inside the memorial, there are lots of items that belong to Amphitrite except for her wedding chitons because I kept it along with my wedding chitons. On the middle of the memorial, stood the statue of Amphitrite in her favourite chitons.

"Hello Amphitrite. It's great to see you." I said with smile to the statue and silence as if waiting for her to reply it.

"Look who I've brought dear. He is our son. Our baby Triton. Today is his birthday. He has reached a millennia today." I said while holding my tears. I swear my voice starting to be course.

Then, I'm start to ranting on my emotion..

"I miss you darling. I really am. I just wish we have much more time to gather. More time to live our love. More time to be a proper family. More time for me to show my love for you. More time for me to redeem myself for cheated on you before." I was at the verge of tears. I just can take it anymore. Every night that memory came to me. Every night I saw Amphi died in my arms. Why the fates are so cruel to me. Why they take my amphi..

" I just want more time with you. Why can't you gave me that time Amphi, Why? Because I cheated on you, because you afraid that I will not kept my promise, WHY?".

I can't take it anymore. I just can't hold the tears anymore. I just cried my heart out. Then I walked away so Triton can speak to his mother alone while I tried to calm down.

TRITON POV

I can't believe it. Poseidon, the powerful, immortal god of the sea is crying while talking to the statue of his late wife. Father must really miss her. So, I let him rant for a while and shocked. I can't believe it. My father cheated on my mother while they still married. So the rumours that my father used to be a playboy and was true. OH MY US, I never thought that father truly cheated on mother. Thank chaos he regret it. I'm so going to ask him what the hell was that mean.

"Hello mother, it's truly enchanting to see you. I missed you. I really am. I'm sorry that I can't keep my promise to you. I have tried but it just didn't work. I hope you forgive me mother. It is nice to talk to you but I need to check on dad. Hope he didn't do anything stupid" I said to my mother's statue fondly before go to dad.

I found him at the entrance door of my mother memorial, crying. I know I should be pissed when I found out he cheated on my mother but he regret it and cherish my mother in the end. Tears seem to never stop flowing from my father eyes. I have no idea what to do right now. So, I do what mortal normally does. I sit next to him, hug him, rubbing his back and try to sooth him. You people have no idea how awkward it is to comfort your own father.

" It's okay, it's okay.." I said to him while rubbing his shoulder. Never in my thousand years old life I saw father looking so fragile.

POSEIDON POV

I cried my heart out. I'm just so sad because the fates took her away from me so fast. I still haven't repaid her good deeds and cherish her all the love I could gave to.

Then I felt someone pulling my head and landed on his shoulder. My son Triton is hugging me and try to sooth me just the way Amphitriete used to do to me when I have nightmare due to my childhood (Even if you are a god, childhood scar still haunted youin your dreams)

"Dad?" said Triton in asking manner. I pulled back and looked at my son while whipping my tears frantically.

"Yes, Triton" I answered in slow voice.

"I know this is touchy subject but I wanted to ask you about mother. About how you met her? How come both of you get married? How my mother die? Just basicly the story about you and mother. Please dad, I need to know. We have avoided this topic since mother die and that was 1000 years ago. So please dad, please tell me the story?" pleaded Triton.

I looked at my son directly in his eyes. I could see the curiosity, longing and determination in his eyes. I sighed. I think it is about time for Triton to know the story of both of us.

"It started at the first Titan war."

**Sorry to leave it in cliffhanger..for those who read this story thank you very much for your support..sorry for not update for long time.. Btw, should I make amphitrite a demititans? To those who have some idea for next chapter, fell free to review.**


End file.
